fantasma
by brian gallar
Summary: james Rian un chico de 18 años recien graduado de la academia fantasma perdio a sus padres de niño y busca un deseo extremo de venganza en contra de los Zerg,miren y descubran,


Fantasma

Cap 1:El comienzo

Era un dia normal en el planeta llamado arlilian del sector Koprulu,en nuestro punto de vista...James Rian,un joven de 18 años recien cumplidos,desde su infancia esta en la academia fantasma,eran las en la academia donde hoy esperaba iniciar el entrenamiento de todos los dias,nunca era castaño de ojos verdes claros,tenia una cicatriz en su mejilla,llevaba a los entrenamientos el traje de fantasma de prueba,ya que solo era un cadete y todavia no estaba preparado para llevar el ''Traje de entorno hostil'' que usaban los fantasmas.

-James,despierta ya-decia un chico rubio que estaba al lado de su cama en su dormitorio,el lugar era un poco incomodo,no tenia ventanas y estaba todo sucio,abia un televisor de tamaño pequeño y una sofa,con una vista perfecta al TV-vamos,ya es hora,el profesor Kalan se enojara y te golpeara de nuevo-insistia el rubio mientras golpeaba ligeramente a su amigo para que despertase

-ya voy-decia con voz sommolienta-espera un poco mas Bill-dijo el castaño mientras se volvia a dormir

-bien...no de dejas opcion-dijo mientras tomo la oreja del castaño y la tiro con fuerza,esto provoco un chillido de parte del castaño

-mierda¡,¿cuantas veces te dije que no hagas eso?-dijo james en un tono molesto mientras se sentaba de golpe en la cama y se tomaba la oreja

-no me dejabas opcion,ahora apurate que llegaremos tarde-esta bien tu ganas-dijo el castaño mientras se vestia con su traje de fantasma de prueba

5 minutos despues

El castaño salio de su habitacion y afuera los esperaba su amigo bill,el tenia el cabello rubio no tan largo,tambien tenia el traje de fantasma de prueba

-bien...vamos-dijo el rubio mientras corria por los pasillos de la academia

-ok-dijo el castaño mientras le seguia el paso a bill

Al llegar,era como una arena de entrenamiento rodeado de un tejido de puas,como una carcel,en lo alto una cabina de observasion al campo de entrenamiento,ya los demas integrantes de la academia estaban entrenando

-RIAN¡-llamo un enojado profesor al castaño-¿otra vez tarde?

-lo...lo lamento señor-dijo el castaño,pero de parte del profesor,el castaño recibio un fuerte golpe en el estomago que lo dejo sin aire,ya tirado en el piso se le acercaron otros integrantes de la academias

-¿otra vez rian?,jajajaja...siempre supes que eras una basura inservible-dijo un fantasma,era grande en forma,tenia el cabello negro y una gran musculatura,de repente le dio una patada al castaño,dejando adolorido en el piso

-¡Oye ya para¡-dijo bill que saltaba en defensa del castaño

-ahhhh,miren miren ¿pero si es call?-dijo el brabucon en modo de burla

-ya no molestes bratt-dijo el rubio

-como sea,luego me encargare de ti-dijo bratt mientras se iba

-¿estas bien james?-dijo el rubio mientras le daba una mano asu amigo mientras lo ayudaba

-malditos...algun dia me las pagaran-dijo el castaño aun dolorido

-ya para ¿acaso quieres que te maten?-decia bill

-en formacion¡-derrepente se escucho la palabra del professor,todos lo integrantes se pusieron firmes-mañana sera su graduacion,se convertiran en fantasmas del dominio,y no sera facil niñitas,ahora les pregunto ¡¿daran su vida por el dominio?¡-todos respondieron con un SI,pero el del castaño no fue tan sincero,lo cual llamo la atencion del professor-¿tienes algun problema Rian?

-no...no señor-dijo el castaño mientras aun seguia firme

-Eso espero-dijo el professor mientras se alajaba del castaño-bien...termino la clase,mañana los espero en la estacion,devuelta,todo respondieron con un Si

todos se retiraron del campo de entrenamiento.

el dia ocurrio normal,ya eran las

james y bill, los dos caminaban por un pasillo largo hasta un comedor

-ey james...¿te enteraste de quien sera nuestra capitana?-pregunto el rubio

-no...¿quien?

-La mismisima Nova-respondio bill

el castaño estaba bebiendo un jugo pero al escuchar lo que dijo el rubio lo escupio-¡¿que?¡

-enserio,tenemos suerte,muchos disen que es la mujer mas sexy del mundo

-no por eso idiota,es que es raro que sea ella,por cierto ¿quien formara nuestro grupo?

-por desgracia,bratt y sus chicos y otros mas

-genial...lo que me faltaba como sea,buenas el castaño mientras entraba en su habitacion

Continuara

bueno este es mi primer fic de starcraft espero que les guste,por favor dejen sus reviews,dentro de poco sacare el cap 2 chau¡


End file.
